Something Right
by In The Beginning
Summary: Just keep this in mind, Derek. Don't worry if she doesn't invite you into her house. But if she does, know you're doing something right. [Oneshot][DxA]


(This is my half of a story trade with TCGeek- go read the awesome oneshot she wrote, "Last Laugh"! It's freaking amazing!

Gasp- is this an OFFICIAL Derek and Angie fic by me?! There must be something wrong with me. It doesn't even mention the Kasals.

Oh well!

Derek, Angie, Tyler © Nintendo

Donna © Me

Wildfire © the owners)

--------

Something Right

--------

"So, uh... d-do you like this restaurant?"

"I don't know... I've never... been here before, actually."

"Oh..."

Derek and Angie sat in slightly nervous silence at their table, waiting for the waitress to come and take their drink orders.

Eventually, she appeared- a tall brunette with short, spiky hair.

"Hi there, sorry for the wait- my name is Donna, welcome to Wildfire... I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Can I get a cosmopolitan, please?" Angie requested, holding up her driver's license. Donna quickly glanced at it to make sure that the blonde nurse was, indeed, over twenty-one.

"Alright... and for you, sir?"

"Uh, I'll have a Diet Coke, please..."

"No problem. I'll be right back with your drinks."

Donna left.

"No beer?" Angie smiled at Derek. "Don't try telling me you don't drink..."

"I don't when I know I'm going to be driving someone home," Derek informed, his nervousness slowly abating. "I don't want them to worry about if I'm okay enough to drive- especially you. I- I don't want you to have to worry."

Angie blushed softly; she had never admitted how she loved that Derek was always so concerned about her... not that she _would_ admit that she loved it.

"That's so kind of you, Derek..."

Derek smiled, blushing slightly.

"...especially since I worry about you all the time at work."

"H-hey!"

Angie giggled as Derek turned a bright shade of red.

Donna returned with their drinks.

"Here you go... have you decided on what you would like to order?"

--------

Derek _still_ couldn't believe that Angie had ordered the largest steak the restaurant had to offer- _and_ that she was already over halfway done with it. Even _he_ couldn't eat that much in one sitting.

He let her know about his shock.

"Well, I've always been a relatively big eater," Angie shrugged as she cut the rest of the steak into smaller pieces. "I inherited that particular trait from my father..."

"I didn't," Derek smiled as he ate his filet mignon. "My father ate, like... twice his body weight at most meals- and he only weighed one fifty-five."

"I always wonder, where does all that food go?--"

Angie's fork stabbed at one of the pieces of her steak- and missed. The steak bounced up, flying across the small table towards Derek--

Angie gasped in shock as the meat stuck to one of the lens of Derek's glasses, then fell off into his lap, the lens still smeared with its watery blood.

"Oh- oh God, Derek, I'm so--"

"Angie."

Derek slowly removed his glasses, wiping the lens clean.

"I appreciate your efforts... but the steak is supposed to go on my eye _after_ it becomes black, remember?"

She couldn't help it; Angie burst into a hysterical fit of giggles.

Derek smiled.

--------

"Ooooh, that was so nice... I hadn't gone out to eat at a steakhouse in such a long time..."

Derek walked Angie to the front door of her house.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself..." Derek smiled.

"Oh, I had a blast," Angie nodded, unlocking her front door. "Thank you, Derek... you did a good job on our first date."

Derek chuckled.

"Alright-- I'll see you tomorrow, Angie--"

"Wait..."

Angie gently rested a hand on Derek's arm.

"...do you want to come in for a while?"

--------

_"Tyler, you have to help me. Angie said yes and I don't know where to take her."_

_Tyler laughed as he drank his coffee, much to the Derek's chagrin._

_"It's not funny, Blondie."_

_"Oh, shut up, I'll help you." Tyler ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair. "What does she like to eat?"_

_"Steak..."_

_"Ha! You dope; I can't believe you've forgotten about Wildfire, Derek."_

_"...oh! Right!"_

_Tyler grinned at his bet friend, patting Derek on the back._

_"Just keep this in mind, Derek; don't worry if she doesn't invite you into her house. But if she does, know you're doing something right."_

--------

"Yes... I would like that."

They walked inside.

--------

(End oneshot.

Now wasn't that sweeeeet. Almost like sugar, only not quite. More like... cake.

Damnit now I want cake. Guess I better stop mentioning foods. THE FLYING STEAK HAS ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO ME. Story of my life.

Please review!)


End file.
